Teoria sznurków
Czy miałeś kiedyś wrażenie, że ktoś obcy był w twoim domu, ale po prostu pomyślałeś "Nie chcę wiedzieć" i zignorowałeś to? Czasem wolimy wybrać strach przed nieznanym, zamiast stawić czoła prawdziwemu, konkretnemu zagrożeniu. Chociaż, zazwyczaj to nic takiego. Kiedyś włączył się brzęczyk w moim bezprzewodowym telefonie, byłem wtedy sam w domu. Można go było uruchomić jedynie z dużego pokoju. Innym razem przysiągłbym, że ktoś zabrał drobniaki z mojego biurka. To prawdopodobnie tylko sztuczki naszej pamięci, mogące co najwyżej wprawić nas w zakłopotanie. Ale co byś zrobił, gdyby przydarzyło ci się coś naprawdę dającego do myślenia? Uciekłbyś, czy po prostu to zignorował - tak jak ja? Zeszły poniedziałek był zwyczajnym dniem. Wstałem, umyłem zęby, przebrałem się w szkolne ubrania... Małe części mojego porannego rytuału. To mógłby być kolejny niegodny uwagi dzień - gdybym nie zobaczył sznurków. W moim pokoju były trzy czy cztery grube sznurki, rozwieszone między ścianami. Krzyżowały się nad moim łóżkiem, jeden był przywiązany do drzwi. W żaden sposób nie mogłem ich przegapić - właściwie powinienem był się o nie potknąć. Sznurki były przyczepione do ścian szpilkami, których również tam nie było jeszcze dziesięć sekund wcześniej. Nikt nie mógł się zakraść do mojego pokoju kiedy byłem w środku, nie mówiąc już o przygotowaniu tego wszystkiego. Był wczesny ranek i mój mózg nie pracował jeszcze właściwie. Po prostu zignorowałem ten widok, odczepiłem sznurki i wyszedłem do szkoły, zostawiwszy je splątane na biurku. Dalej nie było lepiej. Na zewnątrz były setki sznurków, rozwieszonych między domami, owijających samochody, przecinających ulice... To musiał być jakiś bardzo wyszukany dowcip, ukryta kamera albo program komediowy. Wszyscy inni też byli wtajemniczeni; przechodnie byli wręcz oplątani sznurkami, które łączyły ich z przedmiotami do których się zbliżali i od których się oddalali, tak jakby podążali z góry wyznaczonym kursem. Choć nieco zdenerwowany, wciąż szedłem do szkoły. W autobusie wszyscy prócz mnie byli przywiązani do drzwi. W szkole przyjaciele byli przywiązani do siebie nawzajem, nauczyciele do biurek i tablic. Dopiero wtedy zacząłem się zastanawiać czemu zostałem pominięty. Kiedy moja przyjaciółka Lucy usiadła obok mnie przed pierwszą lekcją, po prostu rzuciła mi swoją torbę na kolana, podparła brodę ręką i zagapiła się w okno, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. - Hej, Lucy. Brak odpowiedzi. - Daj spokój, nie myślałem że ty też w tym siedzisz. Westchnęła i zaczęła wyjmować podręczniki z torby. Wszystkie książki były przywiązane do jej rąk. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i oderwałem sznurek od jednej z nich. Lucy zdawała się tego nie zauważyć - po prostu zignorowała książkę, bez wahania pozwalając jej upaść na podłogę. - Uhm. - Pochyliłem się, podniosłem książkę i odłożyłem na jej ławkę. Nic nie zauważyła. - Czyli to na tym polega zabawa. - Uśmiechnąłem się, próbując wyglądać na rozbawionego, ale w rzeczywistości chciałem tylko ukryć zdenerwowanie. Zebrałem wszystkie sznurki przywiązane do Lucy w dłoń i je oderwałem. Lucy zamrugała, odwracając się do mnie. - Cholera, Martin. Jesteś jak jakiś ninja, czy coś. - Siedzę tu gdzieś od dziesięciu minut. - znów się uśmiechnąłem bo ulżyło mi, że moja przyjaciółka wreszcie mnie "zauważyła". - Skąd się wzięły te wszystkie sznurki?! - wykrztusiła Lucy, która najwyraźniej dopiero je zauważyła. - Myślałem, że wszyscy mnie wkręcacie... Lucy zerwała się z miejsca i cofnęła w kąt. Nikt w klasie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Jeszcze przed chwilą ich tu nie było! Czy ty też je widzisz?! - z głosu Lucy wynikało jasno, że była naprawdę przerażona. - Tak. Czy ty... - przerwała mi nauczycielka, zatrzaskująca za sobą drzwi. Wszyscy poza mną i Lucy wymamrotali powitanie i wciąż zdawali się nas nie dostrzegać. - Od rana wszyscy mnie ignorują - powiedziałem Lucy, po czym odwróciłem się do nauczycielki. - Hej! Głupia krowo! Brak reakcji. - Wychodzę stąd. - Lucy odsunęła kilka sznurków i wyszła z klasy. Poszedłem za nią i, niespodzianka, nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Szliśmy przez korytarze, wchodząc i wychodząc z sal. Kiedy odwiązaliśmy od kogoś krzesło lub książkę, zdawały się tracić dla niego znaczenie. Nie istniały. Pokazałem Lucy ulicę; było tam jeszcze więcej sznurków niż kiedy przechodziłem tamtędy rano. Dwa razy tyle. Ostrożnie przemykaliśmy przez ten gąszcz, zmierzając w stronę pobliskiej kawiarni. Wiem, niezbyt wyszukane miejsce. Ale co ty zrobiłbyś w naszej sytuacji? Tak jak mówiłem, strach przed nieznanym czasem wydaje się bezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem. Kilka razy proponowałem żebyśmy odwiązali jeszcze kogoś. Lucy się sprzeciwiała, pamiętając jak bardzo była wtedy przerażona. W kawiarni wyjęliśmy z lodówki parę kanapek i napoje. Znaleźliśmy stolik, odczepiliśmy wszystkie sznurki od krzeseł i usiedliśmy. Jedliśmy w ciszy, przestraszeni, obserwując obcych ludzi w kawiarni by odwrócić swoją uwagę od sznurków. Po dwudziestu minutach Lucy się odezwała. - Teraz weźmie tę kanapkę. - wskazała kobietę po drugiej stronie. Rzeczywiście, kobieta podeszła do lodówki i wzięła owiniętą w folię kanapkę, do której była przywiązana. - Zapłaci za nią i wyjdzie. - Tak zrobiła, zgodnie z tym, co przepowiedziały sznurki. - Ten facet nie zapłaci. - Patrzyłem jak mężczyzna bierze kawę i wybiega z kawiarni. Sprzedawcy wyglądali na zbyt wykończonych, by go gonić. - To okropne. - wyszeptała Lucy. - Chodźmy stąd. Proszę. Na zewnątrz nie było dużo lepiej. Wszyscy robili to, co kazały im sznurki, wykonując swoją codzienną rutynę. Lucy oznajmiła, że idzie do domu żeby to przespać, a ja zgodziłem się ją odprowadzić. Mieszkała tylko dziesięć minut drogi ode mnie. W mniej ruchliwej części miasta nie było tak wiele sznurków. Było przyjemniej - mogliśmy udawać, że to się nie dzieje. Skręciliśmy w ulicę Lucy. Nagle dziewczyna zatrzymała się z otwartymi ustami. - A teraz co? - przerwałem ciszę zaskakująco słabym głosem. - Spójrz. - wskazała w stronę domu jej sąsiada. Zobaczyłem to wyraźnie i będę to pamiętał aż do śmierci. Mały ciemny stworek, mający może z metr wzrostu, szedł podpierając się rękami, prawie jak małpa. Miał dwoje wyłupiastych żółtych oczu, które zajmowały prawie połowę jego twarzy, ale nie miał ust ani żadnych innych rysów twarzy. Trzymał młotek i kłębek sznurka, który rozwijał za sobą. Szybko i cicho przeszedł od drzwi domu do skrzynki na listy. Zatrzymał się, przybił do skrzynki gwóźdź i przywiązał do niego sznurek. Odwrócił się w naszą stronę i zamarł, kiedy nas zauważył. Poczułem się jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony niż przedtem, ale on tylko patrzył na nas z zaskoczeniem i ciekawością. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że to on był bardziej przestraszony niż my. Nagle - skinął na nas swoją malutką rączką. Spojrzałem na Lucy - nie poruszyła się. Spojrzałem na stworka, który wciąż się na mnie gapił.Podszedłem do niego na kilka kroków, potem jeszcze bliżej. To już nie był strach przed nieznanym; to był strach przed tym małym stworzonkiem. Nie wydawał się groźny. Kiedy byłem metr od niego, wyciągnął do mnie rękę. - Uhm, cześć. - uścisnąłem mu dłoń. Pokiwał głową z aprobatą, mrugając swoimi wielkimi żółtymi oczami. - Więc to wy jesteście odpowiedzialni za te sznurki? - energicznie pokiwał głową. Zawołałem Lucy, ale została na miejscu. - Jest was więcej? - kolejne kiwnięcie. Chciałem zadać mu mnóstwo pytań, o to czym jest i skąd pochodzi, ale wyglądało na to, że zostały mi tylko pytania, na które można odpowiedzieć "tak" lub "nie". - Czy mamy chociaż wolną wolę? Tylko na mnie spojrzał, niemal ze smutkiem. Nagle zrobiło mi się niedobrze i nie mogłem już patrzeć na tego potworka. Schwyciłem Lucy, która słyszała całą rozmowę, a teraz siedziała na krawężniku z twarzą w dłoniach. - Chodź. Weszliśmy do jej domu. Podczas gdy robiłem jej herbatę, Lucy weszła do dużego pokoju, gdzie odwiązała swojego psa i zwinęła się z nim w kłębek, płacząc. Odstawiłem herbatę i usiadłem obok niej. - Bardzo się boję. - wyszeptała po dobrych dziesięciu minutach łkania. Nie odpowiedziałem. Nie mogłem. - Zaraz zasnę. - wymamrotała nagle Lucy i faktycznie usnęła. Sen zaczął coraz bardziej kusić i mnie, moje powieki wydawały się ciężkie, jakby coś ciągnęło je w dół. Upadłem na dywan, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką słyszałem był tupot kilku par małych stóp. Następnego dnia czułem się znacznie lepiej, tak jakby ta cała sprawa była tylko snem. Pewnie bym w to uwierzył, gdyby nie obudziła mnie mama Lucy, zastanawiająca się dlaczego nocuję u nich bez pozwolenia. Przy śniadaniu Lucy zapytała dlaczego jestem taki blady i zdenerwowany. Uśmiechnąłem się, mamrocząc coś o złym samopoczuciu. Ale prawda była taka, że bałem się ponieważ nie widziałem żadnych sznurków - i zastanawiałem się, czy wszystkie swoje działania wykonuję z własnej woli. ---- Żródło: paranormalne.pl Kategoria:Opowiadania